Robert Ledoo
Tina Robert Ledoo is a thief, advisor to the minister and cosmetologist of the minister's wife. He is very witty but low-key as well, especially to the minister who charges of the precious things in the palace. Ledoo once discovered a big, rare treasure. In fact, ledoo is the lover of the minister's wife. They want to steal the treasure which collect in the palace and emigrant to other place. Information Full Name Robert Ledoo Gender Man Age 29 Height 182cm Weight 62kg Description Physical Appearance Robert Ledoo has a birthmark behind his right ear. No one know this birthmark but himself. He is strong and muscular. His brown hair is quite curly and less. His eyes are green and attractive. ledoo's left foot has six toes but he dislike the sixth toe which seems unusual. Clothing Robert Ledoo wears a formal clothes in the day while in the midnight he wears a black, long cloak to do some "night work". He wears a pair of rimless grasses in the day. On the contrary, he wears a black mask in the midnight work. However, thought ledoo never wears a cloak and mask, he can morph his face in order to be unrecognized.In the day, Ledoo also wears a tie or carry a briefcase as a competent advisor to the minister. Personality Robert Ledoo is a sober person when in his night move. He enjoys challenging to steal the racest treasure in the world and using his wit to crack the password of the treature box. He is also a great cosmetologist but seldom known by people but the minister's wife who is the lover of Ledoo. He uses magical cosmetic skills to pretend himself not to be recogized and morph his lover's face in order to conceal the scandal. However, the main goal whthin him is a big treasure which places secretly in the palace where only the minister know.Robet Ledoo is absorbed to the treasure and swear to steal successful. Possessions Treasure The biggest challenge Robert Ledoo face is stealing the treasure in the palace. This treature is racely in the world which said that was the legcy by a famous king. However, the minister is the only man knows the exact position of this treasure. It's said that if ones can possess the king's legcy who will be the wealthy man in the world and can possess other race treasure in the world as much. Background Hometown Moji Relations Ying is the teacher of Ledoo. When Ledoo was 12-year-old, one day, he was lost in the road and Ying helped and taught the magical skills and cosmetic tricks to him. However, Ying is a shadow, who never settles in a exact place. Smart as he was, Ledoo was just taught by Ying one year. After Ledoo finishing his lessons he seldem seem Ying. Recently, he really wants Ying's help. Family None History Robert Ledoo is a orphan but he never felt lonely and helplessly. He is very clever when he was a little boy who can memorize the encyclopaedia dictionary. Ledoo is quite intersting in treasure hunt. He like challenging new things, especially in desert exploration or maze exploration. Ledoo lives in Moji island now. Before he came to Moji, he was no longer lived in a exact place. He likes Moji now, which there has his Pirates Restaurant and the woman he loves. Category:Character Page